Buried A Lie
by Eric-Eads
Summary: Duo doesn't believe Heero committed suicide, and now it's a race against insanity to prove it. Sort of Death Fic, but happy ending?


Title: Buried A Lie Author: ShinigamiYuy Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Deathfic? Heero is dead at the beginning of the story. Kind of a happy ending? If you're weird like me. Pairings: 1+2 of course. Summary: Duo doesn't believe Heero committed suicide, and now it's a race against insanity to prove it.

~*~*~*~ This is a rewrite! And the ending is different now!~*~*~*~

Inspired by Buried a Lie by Senses Fail

~*~*~*~ Rest in peace girl, your death is such a shame The paper said a bullet got in your way But I smell foul play, possible poisoning I had to bring you in for questioning I went to your grave, dug up your body Brought it to my house, where you lay

So let's play doctor babe We'll operate today Incisions must be made You could help solve this case For me

I headed downtown, to share what I had found It's not a suicide, it's a crime I have a witness, it's clearly evident There had to be someone else present At the time of death, poisons in stomach How could she pull it, if she's dead?

So let's play doctor babe We'll operate today Incisions must be made You could help solve this case We need a scalpel now Under white lights you lay We've got to hurry up Before the flesh decays Away, away

I'll catch the murderer And send him away I'll get the evidence From your last day

Your last day

So let's play doctor babe We'll operate today Incisions must be made You could help solve this case We need a scalpel now Under white lights you lay We've got to hurry up Before the flesh decays

Away, away ~*~*~*~

It finally all made sense. For the past month I have been having dreams of Heero Yuy. Not all that odd in itself, but these weren't the normal sort of dreams I have of him. Instead they all involved him sitting, looking at me forelornly, and apologizing before asking me to help right the wrongs. Which was odd itself right, cause Heero Yuy, apologizing And asking to have wrongs righted? Seemed more Wufei sort of thing to me.

Now, standing and looking at the news, I understood what he meant. Preventer Suicide was the headlines, and the woman reporting was going on about how stressful a Preventer's line of work was. Like she really had any clue. The statistics of how often an officer will take their own life is bullshit as well. Half the time, the job they worked at was a mere coincidence. Then they went further into the details of his past, as a pilot.

This was wrong, and I knew it. Everything had the signs of foul play. Mostly because Heero wouldn't have committed suicide that way. We'd gotten on the topic once, because I had been babbling about something or nother, and had brought the topic up. I'd never seen Heero look that thoughtful on any subject before, before or after that time.

He'd given me this hard stare and answered that he'd do it alone, somewhere secluded. Apparently he didn't want to be found. When pressed he explained he would feel regret, if someone innocent happened upon his body and it ruined their lives somehow. I almost asked him if he was worried about ruining the lives of his friends, who would be left always wondering, but felt it would be too much like kicking a puppy.

The cops said they had a reputable eye witness to the tragety, though they refused to name names, and it was an open and shut case. I think the moment I heard that and saw the body, no, Heero being wheeled out on a stretcher, I decided what I would do. My body moved on autopilot to start gathering what I would need to make this happen. All the while a little voice in the back of my head was repeating the gentle request from my nightmares, the apology and the pleading.

A check of the time showed there was a few hours before I could hope to pull my invasion off. While I was waiting I figured I'd began to prepare my guest room for the arrival of my friend. I removed the area rug in the middle of the room, along with the bed and dresser to make room. I switched out the gentle lightbulb that had been in the ceiling light, and instead got a brighter one, that glowed a bright sterile white. Next in was an old table from down cellar, that I could lay on comfortably, and had once, when we'd had a party back at my old home. Heero had covered me with a sheet and gave me a pillow before taking the couch. I can remember waking up the next morning by falling to the floor, and Heero standing over me laughing way too loud for my hang over.

Shaking my head clear of the memories I continued on with the set up. I needed to get this place freezing. I knew just the way of course, and my electricity bill be damned, but I dragged in the AC unit that I used during the peek of the summer. Some tinkering got it blowing colder than normal, but it still wasn't enough. It wouldn't be cold enough by the time I got back, so I went to the freezer and began to toss ice from trays, as well as from a couple of store bought bags that I had left, half full, onto a garbage bag. With that, I grabbed a small fan and some towels. The towels went on the floor, with the garbage bag on top so the ice was exposed to the air. Plugging the fan in, I made a redneck swamp cooler by sending the cold air caused by the melting solid into circulation.

It was starting to feel a lot like a freezer in there, or to be more specific cold like a morgue. Which was good, because that was the next destination in all of this. The car ride over was tense, especially since I almost ran myself off the road when I looked up and swore I saw Heero sitting in my back seat, giving me a hopeful look. After I righted the wheel, and managed not to dump myself in the ditch, he was gone.

The hospital only ran twenty four hours in the main sections like the Emergency room and general care areas. The specialty offices and part of the morgue were closed down during the evenings. Which was good, because the side that was closed was where I needed to be. I managed to slip in, pushing a softly squeaking laundry cart down in front of me. No one was in my way, so I didn't need to explain my presence being here. The door was locked, but just by an old key knob, easy enough to pick. After all, not many people are looking to break into a morgue around here.

I think the hardest part was coming face to face with my long time crush, my best friend, and someone who I thought would outlive us all. "Heero.." He was still as beautiful as ever, and just as cold as everyone always said he was. It actually looked like he was just sleeping. The wound that caused his death was cleaned, and covered by his fall of hair.

Leaning down I gently pressed a kiss to the cool unmoving lips. I hadn't been able to bring myself to do it in life, but I felt much braver apparently when he was dead. So imagine my surprise when I pulled back, opening my eyes, to find his staring at me. I won't lie, I yelped like a little girl and jerked back, sending myself onto my ass. Scrambling to my feet I looked at his face again, eyes closed. Right, dead men didn't open their eyes, and he wasn't sleeping beauty. "Sorry Heero, gotta bring you in for questioning, you can't rest yet." I wasn't sure if I really expected him to hear me now, but the quiet was obviously getting to me.

I noticed they didn't do any autopsy, probably really taking it as a suicide face value like they said. For a bried moment my forehead crinkled as I tried to consider who in the world would be the witness they were speaking of, a damn good one, if they just took their word for it! Well I had a damn better witness, whom I scooped up. Placing Heero within the laundry container and covered him with towels and sheets, hesitating before I draped the fabric over his face. 'You're losing it Maxwell, he didn't wink at you.' A deep breath helped me regain my composure and I was following the route back out of the hospital and to the empty parking lot near the back of the building to deposit my friend into my car carefully. I put him in the front, and buckled him in. He looked tired, maybe sick, or drunk. Good, I didn't want a cop stopping me cause my passenger looked dead.

Once we were at my apartment I was quick to get him into his new home. Human flesh decays rapidly, especially at room temperature, and even though his scent didn't bother me currently, even I'd have a problem if he began to rot. I have to admit I was especially careful, considering he was dead, when I placed him down. Who knew if someone dead could still feel stuff? I mean.. dead people certainly didn't open their eyes from a kiss, but hey! Who knows right? Better safe than sorry.

The last time I had seen him like that was a long time ago, when he insisted that the broken heater didn't matter in the safehouse, and that if it bothered me that much to take his blanket. At the time I had been pissed enough to take him up on the offer. If he didn't want to fix the damn heater, then he could freeze! He was a block of ice anyways! My mind had changed whem something woke me in the middle of the night. The first thing I had noticed was his skin was quivering ever so slightly, then the blue tinged to his lips, almost as dark as his eyes. I'm glad I had woken up, because the soft grunt of thanks, and his vulnerable look had made my heart soar for the next week after.

Once more I pulled myself back from memory lane to regard my patient. "I guess this is one way to see inside of you, neh 'Ro?" I thought he may have grunted for a moment, but then realized it was probably the beat up AC unit making noises. At least that was what I told myself when I made the first incision. Most of his blood had already drained out and that which didn't wasn't going anywhere without a heartbeat to pump it anywhere. I'm not sure what I was looking for at first, but I found it quickly. Heero was never one for flavored beverages besides tea, and the contents of his stomach definitely did Not look like one of those, or even stomach acids. His stomach was filled with fizzy white bubbles, and maybe some water in there.

"Playing doctor seems to have payed off, Heero. You may have helped solve your own case." Gathering up some of the mixture in a sterile container I left him there to rest up, which was an odd thought, wasn't it? Surgery can take a lot out of a fellow, though, and he seemed like he could use the rest. In the back of my mind, since Heero's voice seemed to be trying to take over the front, I had the feeling my grip on reality was fading. I would try and pull it together again, since Heero needed me right now, and hope for the best. For now, I needed to get on the phone and back in the car, I needed to talk to a man about some tests.

My 'friend' wasn't too happy to be woken in the middle of the night, asking for help. A little bit of pleading, and reminding him of his debt to me, when I saved his ass from getting spaced, worked wonders. I met him ten minutes after he agreed to my request, and we drove to his office. Did I mention he was a biochemist? Knowing people from all walks of life tends to help in a jam.

I got him to run a screening on the substance that I had gotten from Heero's stomach. The wait for the test was never ending or so it seemed. To be honest it was probably only a couple of hours, the technology of this day and age are amazing from what they used to be. When I had the answer I felt somehow relieved. Poison, something incredibly strong. Heero wouldn't have access to something like that, especially on short notice, and he hadn't been acting any differently lately, even agreed to a ballgame this weekend, that we'd have to postpone now. The dose wouldn't have killed Heero though, not with his immunity. It would have knocked him out almost immediately however, and had no numbing or pain relieving effects. No reason for him to take it then shoot himself, and there was still a lot of it there for it to be a botched suicide attempt.

I was out of there immediately and back in my car heading acrossed town towards Preventer's headquarters now. Heero was along for the ride again, only this time it didn't see so strange to look up into the mirror and see him sitting back there. The setting sun was illuminating him with a soft glow, and he seemed to have this self satisfied look. I was on the right track then, and Heero was rooting me on.

When I got to the HQ I must have scared the crap out of Une's secretary, and the two agents she was in a meeting with, when I burst into the door. The woman at the desk behind me was protesting loudly, and was following behind me. I paid her no mind, this needed to be dealt with soon, our star witness's testimony would only be good for as long as he could hold on without decomposing. Heero may be the Perfect Soldier, but I wasn't sure how he'd manage to stop himself from rotting if it came down to it.

"Maxwell, what is the meaning of--" Une didn't get any further because I cut her off, slamming a piece of paper I had brought with me down on her desk. "Nice weather we're having, Heero says hello, and wanted me to ask how a man, poisoned, and unconscious, can pull a trigger?" She frowned at me, like I was obviously crazy, which maybe I was, but took the toxicology results. Reading them over her look got dark, and the two agents shifted worriedly, just by being near her. "Heero's?" I nodded to confirm it, and she was on the phone after that.

Things flew into motion immediately, time a factor. I got scolded for taking Heero's body, but hey, it was for the greater good, and Heero understood why I kidnapped him. I let him free afterwards didn't I? When we both got to the Preventer's Lab I spent most of my time with Heero. They were taking him into surgery again, so I went to hold his hand. The men, doctors maybe? They had lab coats, and things were harder to think about in logical terms now, tried to protest, but Une said I would be fine, and they just needed to made DNA tests and make sure what I found was true for records. I think they were pretty freaked out by me sitting there, next to Heero with his cold fingers clasped in both my hands, and held to my forehead. Screw them though, I didn't want Heero to feel alone.

Things were a bit blurry after that, but I remember being there for the arrest. Apparently their crediable witness was now the only suspect. The guilty party was quick to confess as well. Relena burst into tears after being presented with the evidence against her, and blurted out everything she knew. Apparently her and Heero had a conversation with in days past, about having a relationship. I know he mentioned something about it to me in passing, but it seemed trivial information. He had informed her, quite firmly, that he'd be friends with her, but his heart belonged to someone else. Relena blurted out, anger and hurt still deep in her insanity laced voice, that he had wanted Me, the 'Poor, perverted, long haired, MAN!', her words, not mine.

Her rage, jealousy, and, as I had been told later, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder filled mind had come up with what she thought a logical idea. She'd thought it out, decided that if she couldn't have him, no one would. Then she'd gotten her hands on some strong shit, and went back to his house. Relena told everyone she'd given him one last chance to be pure, and not give into his sick urges. When he refused to, she'd thrown a fit, diverting his attention by breaking her own glass of water, then began crying and apologized, asking for a new one. When he was gone, she had drugged Heero's glass, and waited. The odorless, clear powder dissolved easily enough, and it when Heero drank it, he'd passed out. She went on to say that she'd worn her gloves that day, and when he was unconscious, she got his gun, held his hands to the trigger and helped him pull it. Afterwards she called the police, in tears, telling them her sob story of love lost, that Heero had called her over, to apologize, and say how much he loved her, but she deserved better, and he couldn't do this anymore, then took his life while she stood there. It explained away the blood, and gun powder on her, and she was the freaking queen of the world. Of course they believed her.

I relaxed after that, my self appointed mission was done, and Heero was safe from the crazy bitch. We could both rest peacefully, and be together finally. I love it where I am now, there is plenty of sunshine, nice oak trees, and me and Heero just sit around and relax all day, talking. The only break in our conversations is when other's show up. Particularly Quatre, he always seems so sad and so disappointed. Trowa makes him feel better though, and after the little blonde cries for a while, Trowa leads him away. Heero tries to explain to me all the time that we don't have to stay here, we can go other places, tries to make me understand what he thinks I don't already know. I always interrupt him with some sort of a hug or something playful. Otherwise he'll feel bad about what he did, but I don't blame him, my soul wanted to be with him, and my body just can't live without my soul. My death was an unfortunate consequence, but we are together, and if he wants to assume I think I'm still alive, then that's his problem!

~Owari~

That was weird. Ah well. 


End file.
